


There Would I Find a Settled Rest, While Others Go and Come

by crazykookie



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2013 tour in the USA is when Wayne sorts it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Would I Find a Settled Rest, While Others Go and Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/gifts).



> Dedicated to Pankers, without whose separation-stress, love-drunk texts this would not have been written. This was inspired by a beautiful picture, and is a sort of Congratulations! piece for ID, on their humungo tour.  
> We were like, THERE ARE NO ID FIC? And so I felt the need to upload this. I hope I did the people justice, I'm not too familiar with them.  
> As always, this is art, which, lbr, usually does imitates life.

That time in the hotel in Manhattan doesn't make them gay, they were drunk and the stress of the tour makes people do weird things. 

If his heart swells every time Dan smiles and he feels electricity spark across his skin when they accidentally touch, it's just his giddy feeling that comes from the reality that they're _actually famous now_ that's causing it.

And if he keeps looking at Dan's lips and eyelashes in the stage-lights, it's only because he's the musician who got them there.

\--

It's in a diner in Tallahassee, when he and Dan are bickering over fries that he thinks, without aim: God says it's a sin to lie with another man, but he and Dan are flying.


End file.
